Schicksal (IND: Takdir)
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Aomine menentang takdir. Dan dia menunggu kekeraskepalaan Tuhan.


"**SCHICKSAL"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Schicksal (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basket itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Soalnya kalau punya Kaoru, rambutnya Nijimura bakal warna pelangi dan rambutnya Kuroko warna hitam biar pas sesuai sama arti nama mereka. Lol

**Summary **: Schicksal (IND: Takdir). Aomine menentang takdir. Dan dia menunggu kekeraskepalaan Tuhan. / Aomine x Kagami. Complete.

.

.

**[S] Sepatu**

Tidak terkira betapa bahagianya Aomine Daiki begitu tahu bahwa ukuran sepatunya dengan Kagami Taiga itu sama. Sama persis, bahkan kalau didesimalkan pun juga sama. Pikiran untuk melaksanakan modus dan sebagainya pun meningkat tiga ratus persen, sudah berpikir muluk-muluk bahwa mereka akan bergantian memakai sepatu, membeli sepatu bersama-sama, dan...

"Yo, Tetsu. Kagami di mana? Aku mau mengembalikan sepatunya."

"Buatmu saja, Aomine-kun. Kata Kagami, sepatunya yang bekas kakimu itu membuatnya terkena kutu air."

"... Oh."

.

**[C] C –**

Nilai rapor Aomine benar-benar tidak tertolong. Bisa-bisanya empat mata pelajaran di rapor mendapatkan nilai C-. Karena itu lah Aomine mengunjungi sekolah Seirin, mengajak bertemu dengan Kagami dengan alasan sebagai penolong nilai rapornya. Kuroko mengerutkan kening, melihat Aomine datang dengan rapor di tangan.

"Tapi Aomine-kun.."

"Tetsu, panggil Kagami dulu."

Akhirnya Kuroko yang tadinya menemui Aomine di depan pintu ruang olahraga mengalah. Ia memasuki ruangan olahraga itu, memanggil Kagami. Dan orang yang bersangkutan keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan handuk melingkar di leher. Kuroko mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Sudah menerima nilai rapor?" Aomine bertanya balik, tanpa basa-basi.

"Ha?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan topik yang dibawa Aomine. Kirain mau menantang one-on-one, ternyata hanya menanyakan rapornya. "Tentu saja sudah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nilai raporku ada empat yang mendapat C-," Aomine membuka percakapan. Oke, kalimat pertama itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tetapi ia perlu ini, supaya Kagami bisa menerima tawarannya untuk belajar bersama, dan mereka... dan mereka akan...

"Nilai raporku **semuanya** mendapat nilai C-, Aomine."

"..."

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Aomine-kun."

"..."

.

**[H] Hantu**

Aomine membelalakkan mata begitu melihat layar ponsel dan ternyata mendapat panggilan dari Kagami Taiga. Dia langsung mengangkatnya. "YA?" tanyanya dengan huruf kapital karena kelewat bersemangat.

"Er. Aomine, apa kamu takut hantu? Karena aku berniat menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping saat Seirin mengadakan tes uji nyali nanti malam."

"DENGAN SENANG HATI."

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ahomine, kamu takut hantu atau ti.."

"TUNGGU AKU AKAN KE SANA SEKARANG."

Kuroko memandangi Kagami dengan tampang menunggu pertanggung jawaban darinya. Kagami mendesah saja. Ia mengikuti pandangan Kuroko, yang sedang menatap Hyuuga dan Izuki yang sedang menggotong Aomine menuju ruang UKS Seirin. Kulit wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi putih saking pucatnya.

"Jadi, Kagami-kun?"

"Kalau dia mau menemaniku, seharusnya dia tidak takut hantu. Makanya aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar akan menjerit dan pingsan begitu melihat Furihata melintas dengan merangkak di depannya, Kuroko."

.

**[I] Idola**

Kabar bahwa Kagami menerima ajakan Kise itu sampai di telinga Aomine. Memang, Kise mengajak Kagami ikut dalam programnya 'Idola dalam Olahraga'. Karena itu lah, untuk pertama kalinya Aomine pergi ke salon, memoles diri dengan tekad batin menyala-nyala di dalam tubuhnya.

Kuroko datang dengan tergesa berkat panggilan SOS dari Momoi yang memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Aomine. Kuroko datang ke rumah Aomine tanpa mengetuk pintu (karena Momoi mempunyai kunci cadangan dan memberikannya pada Kuroko) kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Dilihatnya Aomine sedang mematut diri di depan kaca.

"Aomine-kun, pernah nonton acara TV nya Kise-kun?"

"Tidak mau. Aku akan menonton saat aku bisa menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku lebih pantas disebut sebagai idola."

"Err. Itu hanya lah tayangan aksi Kagami-kun pada pertandingan basket. Kagami-kun diundang untuk memberikan komentar di sela-sela tayangan itu saja."

"..."

"Katanya, acara selanjutnya Aomine-kun yang akan diundang."

"..."

"Aomine-kun, hapus bedak dan lipstiknya."

.

**[C] Cumi-cumi**

Aomine mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada Kuroko. Kuroko memberinya informasi berharga bahwa ternyata Kagami itu alergi cumi. Karena itu lah Aomine mengajak Kagami makan bersama di restoran khusus cumi.

_-Aomine Daiki's Quote-_

_Tahukah kamu? Mengajak sang kekasih memakan makanan yang menjadi alerginya, dapat membuat kalian menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan alasan kamu bertanggung jawab atas penyebab kelalaianmu dan bisa terus menemaninya._

_-Aomine Daiki's Quote-_

Benar saja. Aomine sukses mengajak Kagami ke rumahnya, dengan alasan rumahnya lebih dekat dari restoran itu. Ia mengambil pil penyembuh alergi, sementara Kagami duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Ini pasti bisa berhasil. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berdua.

"Nah, Bakagami. Minum pil ini supaya kamu bi..."

BRUK!

"Aomine?"

Kuroko datang beberapa saat kemudian karena panggilan dari Kagami yang menggunakan telepon rumah Aomine. Dia menghela napas pasrah, kehabisan kata-kata untuk memberi komentar.

"Kamu **juga**alergi cumi, Aomine-kun?"

"... Aku melupakan yang satu itu, Tetsu."

.

**[K] Krisan**

Kuroko bertamu ke rumah Aomine. Aomine membuatkannya teh, dan karena ia kelebihan bunga krisan di dalam lemarinya, ia memutuskan untuk menambahkannya saja. Memang, di Jepang beberapa keluarga memberi bunga krisan pada teh, untuk membuah teh menjadi lebih wangi dan lebih nikmat.

"Enak sekali, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun suka teh yang diberi wangi-wangi bunga krisannya. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil dia kemari?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala. Ini benar-benar tes mental. Memang ada drama yang ia tonton, di mana salah satu pasangan menguji keahlian pasangannya dengan meminta untuk memasak atau sekedar membuatkan minum.

Sekarang, Kagami mengujinya dengan menyuruhnya membuatkan teh dengan diberi bunga krisan.

Kagami datang beberapa menit kemudian.

Tetapi juga pergi beberapa menit kemudian.

Dan Aomine duduk diam di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, sementara Kuroko yang menjenguk keluar dari ruangan rawat inap Kagami.

"Ukh.. benar-benar keracunan, ya?"

"Aomine-kun. Sebaiknya kamu pelajari perbedaan teh yang diberi bunga krisan, dan bunga krisan yang diberi teh. Kagami-kun keracunan karena makan bunga."

"..."

.

**[S] Senin**

Seharusnya, hari Senin ini ada upacara bendera. Tetapi di lapangan, Momoi tidak melihat Aomine. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mencari sampai ke atap sekolah, tempat Aomine biasa menongkrong. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak ada di sana.

Momoi menelepon Kuroko.

"Ya, Momoi-san?" Kuroko menerimanya. Dan begitu Momoi menyampaikan maksud mengapa ia meneleponnya, Kuroko memandang sekeliling. "Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun tidak ada di sini.."

"Aku ada di sini, Tetsu. Dan matikan teleponnya."

Tiba-tiba Aomine datang di belakangnya. Aomine merebut ponsel di tangan Kuroko dan mematikannya, memutus sambungan antara Kuroko dan Momoi. Kuroko menatap Aomine dalam diam, seolah-olah sedang menilai penampilannya. Napas Aomine ngos-ngosan, seragamnya sudah berantakan.

"Aomine-kun kenapa di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Kagami bolos," jawab Aomine tanpa basa-basi. "Di mana dia?"

"Aomine-kun tidak tahu Kagami-kun sudah membolos?"

"... Ha?"

"Iya. Kagami-kun memang juga suka membolos kalau upacara kok. Paling saat ini dia sedang main di game center di pusat kota."

"..."

.

**[A] Ayam**

"Kagami, kau alergi ayam?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan ayam."

"Oke."

Ini benar-benar akan berhasil. Aomine menunggu Kagami di depan restoran, sementara begitu Kagami datang, mereka berdua bersama-sama memasuki restoran tersebut. Restoran cepat saji. Oke, sebentar lagi misi ini akan sukses.

"Total semuanya..."

Nominal itu tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Aomine. Karena dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting terlupa.

Ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun.

.

**SCHICKSAL**

Sebenarnya, Aomine rela mengaku ukuran sepatunya sama. Rela bermain basket dengan sepatu kekecilan, menentang takdir bahwa sebenarnya ukuran sepatunya itu lebih besar. Ia pikir itu akan berjalan dengan lancar, tetapi Tuhan membuat Kagami terkena kutu air setelah dipakai oleh kakinya (yang benar saja, memangnya kakinya seberpenyakit itu?) sehingga sama saja penentangan takdir itu tidak memperoleh hasilnya.

Aomine itu bodoh. Tetapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mendapatkan nilai C- di empat mata pelajaran. Paling-paling hanya satu-dua. Ya, ia sengaja melakukannya, supaya bisa melaksanakan program Belajar Bersama Kagami Taiga. Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan membuat nilai Kagami jauh (dan sangat jauh) lebih buruk darinya. Dengan kata lain, rencananya gagal total.

Kalau ingin terus terang, sebenarnya Aomine itu takut hantu. Tapi dia berusaha menentang kenyataan itu dengan menahan diri mati-matian. Oke, ini bukan salah Tuhan. Ternyata dia tidak kuat, sehingga menjerit ala teriakan perempuan melihat kecoak di kamar mandi begitu uji nyali di mulai dan Furihata keluar dengan merangkak.

Kalau ini, maklumi kebodohan Aomine yang memang Ahomine. Logikanya langsung tertutup begitu terbakar api kecemburuan ketika Kagami diundang dalam acara Kise. Dia berusaha berdandan mati-matian, tetapi ternyata maksud Tuhan adalah bahwa acara itu hanya acara tentang tayangan ulang saat pertandingan basket. Aomine berharap Kuroko tidak menceritakan pada Kagami soal ini.

Rencana ini hampir berhasil. Saat Aomine sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kagami di rumahnya, ia melupakan satu hal. Ya, ia memang tahu betul bahwa Kagami itu alergi cumi, karena Kuroko mengatakannya. Tetapi Tuhan membuat ia lupa bahwa ternyata ia juga alergi cumi.

Aomine percaya pada kemampuannya menyeduh teh. Tetapi ini di luar dugaannya, jika Tuhan berencana membuatnya panik saat membuat teh untuk Kagami. Salahkan Aomine yang justru memberi bunga krisan banyak-banyak, dan baru menuangkan teh. Mengenaskan; satu kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Kagami begitu meminum teh tersebut pada tegukan pertama.

Ini seharusnya tidak ada kesalahan. Aomine berniat menjemput Kagami dengan mengunjungi Seirin dan membolos upacara. Aomine bermaksud mengajak Kagami membolos, supaya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua selama hari Senin. Tapi, yah, begitulah. Tuhan membuat Kagami sudah berada di jalan yang sesat terlebih dahulu.

Aomine tidak percaya ia bisa sebodoh itu. Padahal sedikit lagi berhasil. Hanya sedikit lagi. Ia sudah bisa mengajak Kagami makan, sudah memasuki restoran bersama-sama, tapi... demi empat bulan yang mengitari Jupiter, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya lupa membawa uang?!

.

**[L] Lelah**

Aomine lelah.

Percuma saja ia menentang takdir. Tuhan benar-benar keras kepala kepadanya.

"Aomine, kamu kelihatan capek."

"Biar saja," Aomine memalingkan muka, tidak peduli pada Kagami yang mendekatinya.

Kagami tiba-tiba mengulurkan botol. "Aku ada minum. Mau?"

Aomine menoleh secepat cahaya. Minuman itu sudah terbuka tutupnya, segelnya sudah tidak ada. Itu artinya... artinya minuman itu adalah minuman bekas Kagami. Kalau begitu apakah mereka berdua akan... berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Ia salah. Tuhan ternyata punya toleransi juga.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sebenernya, ini request fic dari Senpai ku di sekolah yang termasuk AoKaga _shipper_. Maafkan aku, Senpai, ficnya nista dan tidak jelas begini orz Niatnya dibuat drabble itu karena tiap bagiannya menceritakan keromantisan mereka, bukannya malah kegagalan Aomine yang kayaknya dibully banget di fic ini.

Btw, aku buat polling di profilku. Kalian vote ya:'D Aku ada bonus Omake juga setelah yang berikut ini. Ditunggu reviewnya :3

Kaoru

.

.

**OMAKE**

Aomine menerima botol Kagami. Ia membuka tutupnya, dan...

"Er.. Kagami? Kok tidak ada isinya?"

"Oh ya? Ah, benar juga. Maaf Aomine, aku baru ingat botol itu sudah kuminum sampai habis."

"..."

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam kepadanya?!

.


End file.
